Tiffany
by Anna-Weese
Summary: .My name is Tiffany. I'm a witch like my mother and sister Tori. Sorry! The Story has been Dis-Continued :
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany

Prolog

My name is Tiffany. I was an average girl, with an average life. I'm blonde, 5'3", popular, and a cheerleader. I'm my moms "favorite" and I hate it. My sister Victoria, who hates her name so she tells everyone to call her Tori, was sent away to a "crazy" house not to long ago. Our mother also went but has not come back. I have heard that my sister has ran away from the "crazy" house, but I'm one hundred percent sure that my sister is not crazy. Sure she can be "moody" (an understatement) but she is defiantly not "crazy". If she is crazy so am I, because I am exactly like her on the inside, she just uses the cruel, snappy, evilness as a cover to hide her true emotions. My sister and I are almost exactly a like in more way than one.


	2. Chapter 2

TiffanyChapter 1

As I sat on my bed cross-legged trying to think about where my sister would be. Even though she is actually only my half-sister and she hates my guts, but I have always considered her my sister and respected her very much, though I would never say either of those things verbally.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what my sister looked like, I pictured an average height girl (A/N: Not sure of her actual height), with short, black hair, and dark brown eyes. I got a spell a while ago, when my dad was not paying any attention, that would help me locate some one, preferably a witch or sorcerer, and decided I would try it on my sister, I also ripped out the page in hopes that my mother did not know about it and would not find out. I whispered the words of the spell under my breath and imagined my sister once again, I tried not to use all my power, actually I was trying to use the least amount of power that I could. I got a flash of what looked like a house and than an inside picture, my sister was sitting on the couch laughing and then she gasped. I gasped at the same time she did. I thought about writing down where I was and reluctantly Tori wrote it down. Saskatchewan, Canada… Canada? I can't believe my sister was in Canada! I had to get there soon. I grabbed my bag from where I had it stashed and ran down the stairs. Luckily my father was at work today so getting out of the house was easy, now lets hope I have enough money to get to where she is

Tori's POV (when her sister was casting the spell)

I laughed, wait I was laughing? Chloe had just called Derek wolf-boy in a teasing sort of way and he growled. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and gasped, I could hear that my gasp was echoed but not by anyone in the room. Derek stood up and Chloe rushed to my side. I felt a familiar feeling and heard an almost voice in my head. "Write down where I am" I did as the voice said reluctantly. I blacked out right after I wrote it down.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! This is chapter 2! I'm sorry that my other A/N have not been working I hope you like this chapter as much as I like writing this story! Please read and review! Tiffany Chapter 2

I was on a flight to Saskatchewan Canada. I was supposed to go to 1239 salamak street, Moose Jaw (A/N: not real place! Well Moose Jaw is but not the street name!) Still! Canada! She never wanted to go to Canada but I always wanted to go.

~A little while latter~

I was now standing in front of the house I had seen in my vision. It was amazing! It was light blue and the windowsills where white. It was an old Victorian style house. It truly was fantastic! The window curtains moved in the big picture window on the bottom floor. Soon the door opened up wide and standing in the door way was my sister, Victoria.

Tori's POV

I looked out the window knowing exactly who was standing on the curb, I opened the door wide open and standing on the curb was my archenemy, my sister, Tiffany.

A/N: Thanks for Reading hit the button down there and you will most defiantly get more chapters! I'm going camping for two weeks starting on Saturday! But that means time for me to write! And if I get Internet connection I'll try and get new chapters out

Bye bye for now! Review!


	4. Sorry!

Heyy... don't kill me... please... I'm sorry to say (really I am) but I'm getting rid of this story, throwing it in the trash... i don't remember what I was even going to do... and i sucked at writing it... if someone out there wants to take the story... Ask Me And Then Go For It! :P sorry guys... if anyone wants to know how it was going to go (Storyline) PM me and I'll tell you

Byee!

I'll have new stories up soon...Especially if I get a laptop for X-Mas...


End file.
